Reason
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Los tres le habian mirado extrañados -En serio no sabes que dia es hoy, America?- El nunca felicitaba a Inglaterra en su cumpleaños,aunque no era por las razones que los demas se imaginaban... Feliz cumple Iggy! ; ; *un par de notas agregadas*


_*_cae muerta* Waaaaaah no pude preparar nada a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Iggy, merezco ser apedreada! *la apedrean* Ok, no deben tomarselo tan literal ¬¬U

Ando extremadamente corta de tiempo y el resto de mis fics avanzan a paso de tortuga, tuve que exprimirme el cerebro para hacer al menos esto, no podia quedarme sin publicar nada en honor al cumple de mi Iggy ;_; En fin, dejo mis dramas de lado

FELIZ CUMPLE -ATRASADO- IGGY! *le da un abrazo rompecolumnas*

**Disclaimer**: Axis Power Hetalia asi como sus personajes, afiliados y derivados son propiedad intelectual exclusiva del Sr Hidekaz. Esta historia esta hecha unicamente con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningun lucro.

Lo hice bien, Sr del FBI que sostiene un arma contra mi sien? *El FBI da pulgar arriba* u.u

**Advertencias**: Un deprimente intento de fluff, ausencia de nombres humanos (?) Quiza enlace esto con lo que le dedique a Alfred el 4 de julio (pereza de pensar en otra cosa) a menos que se me ocurra algo mejor (lo dudo)

**Edit**: Notas agregadas al final ;D

_Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

_-Inglaterra que significa el día de tu cumpleaños?– preguntó una vocecita a sus pies, mientras se encontraba tomando el té de la tarde frente al gran ventanal de la casa, observando a las nubes tornarse anaranjadas en su camino al horizonte._

_El aludido dejó sobre la mesita la taza que sostenía para tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño que le miraba con unos grandes ojos color cielo, sentándolo en su regazo. _

_-Para que quieres saberlo, América?- preguntó a su vez, acariciando suavemente los rubios cabellos del menor._

_-Las personas que me cuidan cuando tú no estás dijeron que todos los que son como nosotros tienen un día especial para celebrar algo que sea muy importante y que a eso se le llama cumpleaños._

_-Bueno, así es. Adoptamos la fecha en la que ocurrió algo significativo en nuestra vida, por ejemplo muchos celebran el día en que construyen su propia casa y se van a vivir ahí. _

_-Uhm pero yo ya tengo una casa que me gusta, no quiero vivir en otra… Entonces mi cumpleaños será el día en que nos conocimos!- exclamó entusiasmado el pequeño ojiazul robándole una sonrisa y un sonrojo al mayor._

_-….._

_-Aunque tu cumpleaños no es el mismo día en que te fuiste de la casa de Francia, porque?- preguntó con inocente curiosidad._

_-Porque no quiero relacionar a la rana con nada que tenga que ver conmigo, ni siquiera indirectamente- masculló el mayor mientras un aura negra le rodeaba pero trató de controlarse enseguida, no quería asustar a su colonia –además no solo fue con Francia, tuve que vivir en varias casas cuando era pequeño, sería raro tener tantos cumpleaños!- se rio un poco._

_-Pero entonces que significa el día de tu cumpleaños Inglaterra? No me lo has dicho – gruñó el menor inflando las mejillas. Inglaterra pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contárselo pero al final se decidió._

_-De acuerdo América te lo diré pero solo a ti, así que recuerda que es un secreto entre nosotros, si?- y susurró en el oído del pequeño la historia…_

_El resto del té acabó por enfriarse, olvidado sobre la mesa de centro._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz del sol cercano al medio día entró por la ventana iluminando una pila de documentos perfectamente ordenados sobre la larga mesa en la sala de reuniones la cual iba quedándose vacía rápidamente.

La nación inglesa como la mayoría de las veces era uno de los últimos en retirarse, pues se aseguraba de tener todo en perfecto orden antes de salir; costumbre que quizá debería imitar cierto norteamericano que había olvidado –otra vez- el portafolio en su asiento. Desechó inmediatamente la fugaz idea de devolvérselo y se dirigió a la salida, siendo interceptado por una figura de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Maldijo internamente a su suerte y al sujeto frente a él, quien ahora sostenía una rosa roja frente a su rostro.

-De acuerdo _mon amour_, este es el instante en que tomas la rosa, tus ojos se ponen vidriosos y con voz enternecida me dices "Oh Francia, te acordaste!" Yo te responderé –"por supuesto _mon cher_, nunca seria capaz de olvidarme de tu cumpleaños!" entonces sacarás uno de esos libros de Shakespeare que tanto amas y lo extenderás hacia mi diciendo – "entonces esto es para ti" - y yo te diré "Oh no _Angleterre_, este es tu día especial así que deja que Oniisan se encargue de agasaj…" - Oye, a donde crees que vas? –

Aprovechando que Francia estaba perdido en su fantasía, el inglés ya se hallaba con un pie fuera de la sala de reuniones.

-Lo mas lejos que me sea posible de ti?- respondió arqueando una de sus gruesas cejas

-Eres un desagradecido _Angleterre_! Oniisan se ha preocupado por no olvidarse de tu cumpleaños! Hasta estoy siguiendo esa costumbre tuya de la rosa y el libro y así me lo agradeces? – reclamó mordiendo un poco la esquina de su pañuelo.

Inglaterra se giró completamente para mirarlo con esa expresión de fastidio tan propia de él, tomó un libro de la estantería cercana y… lo estrelló en la frente del Francés - Eso es lo que hace España para este día, estúpido y no necesito absolutamente nada de ti, ni hoy ni nunca – masculló antes de salir por la puerta.

Francia fue a hacerse un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación lagrimeando por el dolor mientras España le daba palmaditas en la espalda y Prusia –que apareció de la nada- le ponía un curita sobre el chichón.

Ajeno a esto un despreocupado América entró nuevamente a recuperar el portafolios que olvidó, paso de ellos y tomó sus cosas, reparando en la presencia de los tres hasta que se dirigía a la salida.

-Que se supone que están haciendo ahí? – preguntó el ojiazul

-Estábamos tratando de hacer nuestra awesome buena acción del día, felicitando al gruñón de Inglaterra, pero no tiene sentido si ni siquiera a el mismo le importa – exclamó Prusia.

- Eeeh, que interesante – la mente del americano se alejaba más y más de ese lugar – y porque habrían de felicitarlo en primer lugar? –

Las tres naciones voltearon hacia el y luego se miraron entre ellos mismos.

-En serio no sabes que día es hoy, _Amerique_?- le cuestionó Francia

-23 de Abril?-

-…..

-Hasta nosotros que lo odiamos tanto sabemos que día es hoy! – agregó oportunamente España

- El cumpleaños hombre, el cumpleaños! – dijo Prusia alzando los brazos mientras Gilbird daba vueltas sobre su cabeza.

-Yo que voy a saber?- dijo el americano alzándose de hombros sacando una hamburguesa de su portafolios recién recuperado – Deberían saber que Inglaterra no esta interesado en esas cosas, sus razones tendrá. Simplemente dejen de insistir - concluye dando un mordisco.

Los tres le miraron como si acabase de patear a un cachorrito y comenzaron a "murmurar" entre ellos – lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchados hasta el pasillo -

-A veces siento que _Angleterre_ tiene motivos para estar resentido con el mundo –apuntó Francia, secándose las sienes con su pañuelo -Apuesto que Inglaterra esperaría que por lo menos la que fue su colonia favorita estuviese interesado en el día de su cumpleaños- dijo España – yo también me deprimiría de tener como hermano menor a un tipo frio y desconsiderado como el –comentó Prusia -

–Claro, sobre todo porque Alemania es de lo más dulce, y yo no soy su hermano menor, maldición! – Dijo América con el ceño fruncido, pero nadie le entendió –ni se interesó en hacerlo- por estar hablando con la boca llena – si a él no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños igual que al resto es porque…-

-Pobre! Pobre olvidado, solitario y amargado Inglaterra! –exclamaron Francia y Prusia interrumpiéndolo, soltándose a gimotear sobre el hombro de España quien acariciaba la cabellera de ambos asintiendo mientras unas lagrimitas conmovidas resbalaban por sus mejillas. América solo rodó los ojos para luego salir de la sala de reuniones dejando a esos tres con su dramática escena.

_-Inglaterra que significa el día de tu cumpleaños?–_

-Conque es hoy... -

Cerró los ojos rascándose la nuca fastidiado y se dirigió al hotel donde se encontraba su jefe, que seguramente le echaría bronca por la tardanza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando por fin sus superiores le dejaron en paz, estuvo algo distraído el resto del día a causa de una molesta sensación que no le dejaba tranquilo. No podía huir, no pudo excusarse con nada porque después de todo no era un día _particularmente_ especial ni tenia algo _importante_ que hacer. Tampoco podía decirle a alguien más la verdadera razón.

Así que simplemente se dedicó a seguir la rutina normal del día.

Después de todo no había porque ensayar un discurso lacrimosamente emotivo ni comprar un regalo ostentoso.

Simplemente fingirá que pasaba por ahí casualmente y que se le antojó molestar a Inglaterra en el camino.

El mayor abrirá la puerta de su hogar fingiendo molestia y que la visita lo tomaba desprevenido, aunque la sencilla cena para dos –servicio a domicilio- lo delate. Por favor fijamos no haberlo notarlo.

Comerán y discutirán como normalmente lo hacen, no es nada especial después de todo. Destaparán una de las botellas favoritas del inglésque él mismo sacó de su bodega, y fingirá haberse equivocado al tomarla pretextando luego pereza en bajar a cambiarla, además que el licor le ayudaría a disminuir la molestia por la presencia del menor, según el.

Y brindarán fingiendo no hacerlo por nada en particular, para que luego de un rato América ayudara a Inglaterra a subir a su habitación, quien solo por esta vez fingiría estar mas borracho de lo que realmente está y también fingirá dormirse enseguida para no tener que alegar cuando América se deslice bajo las sabanas junto a él; que luego de un rato de fingirse dormido el ojiazul ruede sobre su espalda para colocar un brazo sobre las caderas de Inglaterra y acurruque su rostro junto al pecho del mayor donde murmurará un "feliz cumpleaños, Iggy" que el inglés fingirá no escuchar ocultando la suave sonrisa en su rostro entre los cabellos de la joven nación antes de caer dormido rodeado de la calidez del otro cuerpo, soñando ambos con atardeceres pintados de naranja y recuerdos con sabor a té frío.

_-Inglaterra que significa el día de tu cumpleaños?– preguntó una vocecita a sus pies, mientras le miraba con unos grandes ojos color cielo._

_El aludido tomó entre sus brazos al pequeñoacariciando suavemente los rubios cabellos,sentándolo en su regazo…_

_-De acuerdo América te lo diré pero solo será a ti, asíque recuerda que es un secreto entre nosotros, si?- susurró en el oído del pequeño, quien soltó una risita por las cosquillas que esa acción le produjo. _

_Y le contó la historia de un hombre valiente que luchó por defender sus ideales, de dragones devoradores de princesas, de cruces rojas sobre el pecho que incitaban a la victoria, del dilema de ser o no ser, de rosas carmesí y memorias que destruyen las barreras del tiempo._

_Ya que aunque a pesar de que no eran recuerdos agradables, valía la pena conservarlos._

"_Porque las historias de monstruos y dragones no son para que tengamos miedo, sino para demostrarnos que siempre pueden ser vencidos"_

_Eso le había dicho el mayor mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban un poco más con la luz del atardecer._

_-Y haber sido capaz de vencer a tantos durante mi vida es lo que representa mi verdadero orgullo como país… -_

* * *

**Notas: **Simplemente había querido comentar un par de datos con los que me tope al buscar información de como celebran los ingleses este día y su significado en general (aunque probablemente la mayoría de ustedes ya lo sepa xP)

San Jorge ademas de ser el santo patrono de Inglaterra, lo veneran también en otros países como Georgia, Bulgaria, Etiopía, Portugal, Lituania y algunas partes de España e incluso de Rusia. Se consideraba el protector de los caballeros de la época del medievo.

Dentro de la leyenda del dragón, se menciona que de la sangre de la bestia derrotada brota una rosa roja, la rosa tudor, otro de los símbolos nacionales de Inglaterra :D (es la costumbre portar una rosa en la solapa en ese día) Esto también se relaciona a la tradición española (ignoro si también se hace en otros lugares) de regalar una rosa roja a las mujeres (como el caballero lo hizo con la princesa) y que estas a su vez regalen un libro ( que fue lo que hizo la princesa en agradecimiento), ademas de hacer referencia a la muerte de dos grandes de la literatura universal : Shakespeare y Miguel de Cervantes (ambos fallecidos un 23 de abril) sumando a esto que también es el día internacional del libro :O

La cruz de San Jorge es una cruz roja sobre fondo blanco. Era vestida por los cruzados ingleses en los siglos XI, XII y XIII, y que se convirtió posteriormente en parte de la bandera nacional de Inglaterra

Y lo que mas curioso me parecio: encontré un par de articulos donde dicen que apenas una tercera parte de los igleses saben que el día de San Jorge se celebra el 23 de abril y que desconocen el origen y significado de la fecha, que son considerados el pais menos patriotico de Europa ya que no son de los que cuelguen su bandera fuera de sus casas por temor a ser considerados "racistas" (?) Prefieren celebrar su patriotismo en privado .-. Ademas de que el dia ni siquiera es "feriado bancario" ( Que se llaman así porque en estos días los bancos están oficialmente cerrados), todo mundo trabaja normalmente como cualquier otro día.

En resumen, Iggy no tiene el mas minimo interes en celebrar su cumpleaños como lo hace el resto .-.

Y con esto se demuestra una vez mas que Hidekaz nos hace investigar y curiosear mas que todos los maestros de historia del mundo juntos xD

Ahora si, cambio y fuera ~


End file.
